Strange little house
by desichan17
Summary: I forgot the original ones ending. Now re-posted with the ending Cute NaruHina One-Shot. Hinata goes to isit her favorite mage Naruto after school. She's always loved the mage greatly, but how does he feel about her?


Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Edited Version for 'Strange Little House' I realized due to someone's reply i didn't put in the ending! But now there's an ending. ^^'

Tell how ya like it!

* * *

The house was a bit odd. Well, VERY odd.

It was quite small, yet at the same time it looked like it could big on the inside. The Sides were all a deep midnight blue, the shutters a sky blue. The door was a black, the handle a strange gold. The roof was a soft purple and a few chimes hung from each corner.

The house was surrounded by hundreds o beautiful flowers, giving the air a sweet, calming smell. The cherry blossoms surrounding the area of the house were filled with singing birds, and the large pond on the side of the house was bursting with life from bright frogs to large Koi that swam under the lilies that held huge flowers.

At the gate, staring at the house was a young girl, with a gentle smile. Her hands were behind her back in a fist, her soft eyes taking in every detail of the house. The wind blew, sending blossom petals through the air, and made the bottom of her navy uniform flutter.

It was a like something from a fairy tale, but she knew better, for she knew it was real.

The young girl, Hinata, knew all too well this house was real, for she came every day to visit. She looked around one last time, before stepping onto the stone path that led up to the door. Her foot steps made no sound; she walked as quietly as a ghost.

She didn't stop walking till she reached the front door. Taking a breath, she reached up and knocked on the black door.

It swung open on its own. Normal people would be frightened, but again, Hinata knew better. She walked into the house and her smile grew as she was greeted by the warm smell of baking. Even though she gave him the recipe, the girl wasn't sure wether the stubborn man would use it or not, but she was pleased that he did.

Walking through the house, she couldn't help but look around. Each wall was a different color, and covered with many different paintings and works of art. Each time she passed through, she was amazed. Before she knew it, she had reached the kitchen, and was greeted by a quite comical site.

The kitchen was covered in a blanket of flour, and smoke was coming from the stove. There was heavy coughing and cursing.

"I told you not to touch the dial damn it!!"

"nyu!~"

"Don't try to cutesy your way out of this you rat!!!"

"NYU!!!"

The girl blinked, then let out a giggle, alerting the bickering pair of her presence. Through the smoke, she saw a tall figure turn and walked towards her. She smiled when she saw her favorite mentor emerge from the smoke, his blonde hair and tanned face covered in flour.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! I didn't expect you so soon!"

"Nyu!"

From behind the man shot forward a blur of orange, in a flash it was in the girls arm, making her giggle as he's small tounge licked her face. She giggled again, stroking the fox's soft head, holding him close.

"Heloo Kyuubi! You seem quite active today!"

"Nyu!"

"Tch, ya! He's been making a menace out of himself all day! Causing all kind of trouble, he screwed up my spell!!"

The dark haired girl only smiled. Naruto may not be the best the mage, but he tried hard.

Hinata loved how hard he worked, which is one of the reasons she loved to visit him, that and she loved spending time with the crazy blonde. She didn't care if the rest of the twon labled him a nut and a lost cause, to her he was a genious and a strong fighter.

"I got here early because I didn't go to my 6th period"

"Hinata-chan! You never better then to skip!"

"Nyu-Nyu!"  
"Hush furball"

"NYU!!!"

The girl gave a nervious laugh, and set the small fox on the counter.

"I know…but I didn't want to face all those kids. They don't like me…and it's always really ackward when I'm in there. It's better when I skip and don't bother them"

"tch, what fools! I don't see one damn thing wrong with you! you're a smart and beautiful girl! Morons really"

The girl took a sharp breath, blushing deeply. He said it so easily, but it affected her so greatly. Hinata never cared for her looks and never thought of herself of beautiful. Sure, in certain lighting she looked decent enough to be called cute, but nothing more. But when Naruto gave her such complements, she couldn't help but go ga-ga over him.

In her eyes, HE was the beautiful one.

His bright eyes, perfectly tanned skin, mess butter blonde hair, strong muscles, toned body, hell even his whisker like scars fit him perfect. When the girl came here, she would often gaze at the man, wondering how he could be so beautiful, and so disreagared. People treated him harshly because he freely expressed himself, and it wasn't right.

If only they would give him a chance, he could offer them so much. Though, secretly she was glad he didn't care about the towns people. That meant only she knew how great he was, and only she could bask in the presence of his beauty. Selfish really.

'Hinata-chan?"

"Nyu?"

The girl snapped from her thoughts and smiled up at Naruto. Picking up the small fox, she ventured into the kitchen, and set the fox down, studying the stove.

"It can be fixed. Don't worry Naruto-sama! I'll help you with the baking this time!"

"…ehehe!! Thanks!"

He gave a slight blush, rubbing the back of his head He may be older then the young girl, but when it came to cooking he was like a child with no arms, useless. Which is why his cupboards were stuffed with ramen. Hell, even kyuubi ate ramen!

She glanced at the small fox that was licking its paw, then wiping its face. Naruto glanced at the fox and rolled his eyes, flicking one of its orange ears, making it jump.

"N-Nyu!!!"

"Ha! Got ya!"

"NYU!!!!"

The girl watched the pair bicker, and giggled. They were such an odd pair, but she still loved them greatly. Naruto walked over and knelt down next to the girl helping her pick up some of the trash that littered the floor. Due to them working the same area, eventually their hands brushed and both froze, his hand over hers. The girl blushed deeply, and a slight blush even formed over Naruto's cheek.

After a moment, he smiled and grabbed the girls hand, standing her up.

"Come! I have to show you something!"

'O-oh ok. Come on Kyuubi!"

"Nyu-nyu!"

The older blonde led the girl out through the back door of his house and out into his back fields which were also covered in flowers. He was lucky he could use magic to take care of them all. It didn't take long till they were at the very edge of his land, on a tall hill.

Hinata looking around, then gasped. The hill they were on looked over the entire town, and with the setting sun, it looked beautiful.

Naruto chuckled and let go of the girls hand. She stepped fowrad, towards the very edge. Nervious, Naruto up behind the girl, wrapping his arms around her waist, also staring at the town. The girl gulped and looked up, blushing. The wind blew and petals spun around the, his longer hairs blowing in his face, as did a few petals. The girl gulped and tried to look away, but couldn't.

Naruto looked down and caught the stare, but he too was caught in a stare. The girls bright eyes were illuminated by the setting sun and her dark hair framed her pale face perfectly. He smiled and slowly blinked. IN his eyes, the girl was quite beautiful. It was a shame that none thought the same, but then again if they did, he would become quite jealous.

He stared at the girl a moment longer, till she gave him a warm smile. At the smile, something inside him melted. His self-control. Without thinking of regret, he lend down and cupped the girls face, before pressing their lips together.

The girl was shocked, and flustered, but didn't pull away. For its all she ever wanted, was him, to feel his lips, his warmth. Now she had it, and she wasn't about to give it up to good judgment.

Only the small fox sitting at the bank of a tree watched as the pair shared a kiss that was filled with warmth that only came from true love.


End file.
